finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Mage (Tactics Advance)
The Blue Mage is a job in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance granted to humes. Blue Mages wield sabers, and, in addition to the standard ability to learn monster abilities, can gain become immune to certain status ailments. As with the Blue Mages from most games in the series, they learn their abilities by being struck by the ability they are trying to learn. Many abilities, such as White Wind, can only be learned when a Beastmaster in the party is controlling the monster or it is under the effects of charm, as a creature would never normally cast a healing or enhancing spell on an opponent. Blue Mages cannot learn abilities from Morphers or allied Blue Mages; they must be learned from either the original monster or an opponent Blue Mage. Blue Mages are best used as a support job, especially due to the wide range of healing and support magic they can learn. Goblins and Thundrakes will eventually become extinct, so Goblin Punch and Dragon Force must be obtained before then. The last opportunity for Dragon Force is Ogma the Worldwyrm ("Mission #088 The Worldwyrm"), one of the post-completion missions. Goblin Punch can be acquired from the Dark Knight in "Mission #097 The Dark Blade", also post-completion. Growth The Blue Mage is the first magic-oriented advanced job available for humes. They are equally balanced in both physical and magical stats, but have the lowest MP growth of the magical hume jobs. Abilities Blue Magic *Note on Goblin Punch: Goblin Punch does a normal 100% damage attack, but the final damage is subject to extra variance: : Final Damage = (Random128-384 * Damage) / 256 Reaction Support Combo Overview These devoted disciples are eager to show off their magic, if you give them the chance. Training a Blue Mage is tough and hard work, most likely requiring a Beastmaster. However, doing so can be extremely rewarding. Fully mastered, Blue Mages will have a huge arsenal of damage, healing, and support magic to choose from. Undoubtedly, they are one of the best support classes in the game, having abilities fit for almost any situation. However, the effort required to have a successful Blue Mage turn most players away. Learning Blue Magic in the first place has its own, irritating intricacies. It will take more than a minute for a Blue Mage to achieve their impressive stock of Blue Magic. In addition, their stats are nothing to write home about. Damage is not their thing; Blue Mages are not made for combat, and they never will be. Overall, Blue Mages provide incredible support matched by no one, but the time required will usually not interest speedrunners or those lacking motivation. Against Blue Mages, push them into combat. Combat is their weakest aspect, so force them into it by silence or law cards. Be prepared for some annoying status effects and enemy support. Despite being mages, they lack magical abilities in their ability set, so rushing them with attackers is actually quite ideal. Dispatching a Blue Mage's allies is quite detrimental, as suddenly, their supporting magic suddenly becomes less useful. Gallery FFTA Goblin Punch.png|Goblin Punch. FFTA Magic Hammer.png|Magic Hammer. FFTA Acid.png|Acid. FFTA Blowup.png|Blowup. FFTA Mighty Guard.png|Mighty Guard. FFTA Guard-Off.png|Guard-Off. FFTA Dragon Force.png|Dragon Force. FFTA Night.png|Night. FFTA Twister.png|Twister. FFTA Lv3 Def-Less.png|LV3 Def-Less. FFTA Matra Magic.png|Matra Magic. FFTA Poison Claw.png|Poison Claw. FFTA Hastebreak.png|Hastebreak. FFTA Bad Breath.png|Bad Breath. FFTA Stare.png|Stare. FFTA Roulette.png|Roulette. FFTA Drain Touch.png|Drain Touch. FFTA LV S-Flare.png|LV? S-Flare. FFTA White Wind.png|White Wind. FFTA Angel Whisper.png|Angel Whisper. FFTA Learning.png|Learning. Trivia *Blue Mages cannot equip staves despite wielding one in their official artwork. *Despite being mages, none of their offensive spells are based on Magic Attack except Blowup. es:Mago azul (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance) it:Mago blu (Tactics Advance) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance